


train rides.

by akechuuu



Series: lovin’ taejoon ♡ [4]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Choking, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Masochism, NSFW, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Humiliation, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sadism, Smut, Train Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 09:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21013379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akechuuu/pseuds/akechuuu
Summary: crypto lets you go to busan with him. big mistake.





	train rides.

**Author's Note:**

> my first real exhibitionism smut. also, i tried a new writing style here! hope ya like <3

Today was supposed to be a work focused day. The plan was to take a train to Busan, get the information as needed from a specific location, stay for two nights, then head back in the morning to wrap up with finishing touches at home. So why?

Why did you feel the need to interfere? Why did you have the audacity to ruin his perfectly scheduled plans? Well, let's see how this all began.

It started when your dear boyfriend, Park Taejoon, told you about how he had business in Busan. He was going to be gone for two days tops. He knew you were going to be able to handle yourself at the house (or so, he thought). After all, you had to watch Aiene. That was your cat. You and his cat, of course. 

It was silly of him to think you'd be fine without him for a couple of days. So, he was surprised when you said you wanted to go with him. He doesn't even remember why he gave in and reluctantly said, "Fine. You can go."

Maybe it was the endless pleas with the puppy dog eyes being the cherry on top? Maybe it was your begs to no end? Or maybe it was because he'd miss you just as much as you'd miss him. And if not that, then more. 

Even so, he had to strictly remind you that today he would have to focus on his work. So, he wouldn't be able to give you too much attention. You sighed and told him that you understood. You had even waved his reminder away with your hand, dismissing it completely.

This wasn't new to you. It wasn't new that he had work to focus on. You knew that there was a time and a place for everything. After all, your boyfriend was always saying, "Don't be an idiot." So why? Why oh why? Why were you deciding to be a deviant?

It's like you've forgotten all the ground rules. Which was literally don't bother Taejoon while he was really working. By really, it meant when he had serious work to be done.

But here you were on the train, clinging to him for dear life. Your small body pressed against his. Your arms wrapped around his torso as your head laid on his chest. The first train was rather crowded and if Crypto was being honest with himself, he would rather you be close to him like this. Too many sketchy men...

To you, his jacket was so soft. Today, he was wearing what he would call the 'Hired Boss'. You thought he looked so damn attractive in the suit of his. With his soft black hair all slicked back. That comforting coat. Those black pants giving away hints at his long legs. 

You both weren't even standing for a good five minutes when Crypto felt your hand graze over a certain area in his pants. He ignored it though, not giving your idiocy the time of the day. 

What was that line he always said? "You're either prepared or an idiot?" Yeah. That was the one. But he'd be lying if he told you that he was prepared for whatever you were trying to do. Suddenly, you shifted your body to his left. One hand was now on his clutched onto his coat. And the other...was lurking to a dangerous place. You used your right hand to hide yourself with his coat. Okay, more like hide the actions you were about to begin. 

You glanced up at him, eyes displaying such false innocence. If anyone knew the things you've said and done around him, then they'd know that you're far from innocent. Or pure for that matter. Your hand began palming him through his pants. And from how you close you were to him, you could feel his body stiffen. You really caught him off guard didn't you?

When you looked up at him again, you were met with a glare. It was more so of a warning. A warning to stop now or else there would be consequences. But... you could care less. In fact, you did. You were surrounded by people who were in their own realities, within their own minds. Absolutely no one would see what a certain couple was doing. It was such a golden opportunity. You couldn't possibly pass this up. 

Looking back down, you slowly unzipped his pants. He called out your name under his breath, warning you to stop. But you basically said, "Nah. I'm not going to." as you pulled his cock out of its confines. Your head laid on his chest again. You could feel his heartbeat quicken. But you'd be foolish to think Crypto would let it show. 

Your small, soft hand wrapped itself around his length, giving it a couple of slow strokes. Crypto tried to ignore your actions, but oh, how his body betrayed him. It wasn't long at all before he grew hard in your hands. Precum seeped from his tip and you took your sweet fucking time to take it and lather him up. Your teasing strokes were really starting to piss him off. You knew he hated foreplay and in a situation like this...you just didn't care. 

You truly are an idiot if you think for even a second that you're going to get away this. He'd let you think otherwise for now though because he knew you were enjoying every bit of this. You sadomasochistic—

But you couldn't help but want to see him lose his composure. You really wanted him to try keeping up a facade of how his girlfriend wasn't getting him off with all of these people around. So, you continued. But a little faster this time. You pumped him vigorously, so desperate to see him frail. His body shifted slightly. Oh, he was getting worked up. He was trying terribly hard not to let it show though. Kudos to him, but that'd be ruined soon. 

The movement of the train just made things so much better— to you at least. For Crypto? Eh, not so much. Your body kept moving against his. And the fabric of your little sun dress brushing against the head of his cock. And oh god, your hand, working him like life depended on it. It was all driving him to his peek. 

He couldn't stop making small movements every now and then. The amount of things you'd give just to suck him off right here and right now to make things worse on his end. But no, this would have to do. For now. Because somehow, someway, you were being more nimble. Your hand wrapped around him tighter. Your hand swiveled around as it made its way up each time. 

His composure was slowly slipping away as his hand gripped the metal pole tighter. Those breaths quickening. His heart racing. His hand balled into a fist in his pocket. And his teeth biting into his cheek, keeping sounds from escaping. He could feel it. He could feel himself begin to unravel. He was close.

His cock twitched underneath your warm hand. A small noise went off in his throat as he released into the palm of your hand. You discreetly licked the substance away as Crypto tried to hurriedly regain his breath and composure. But... you weren't done. 

He was busy trying to steady his breathing through his nose when you started to stroke him again. And oh, these weren't soft, gentle ones. Pft, as if you'd go easy on him the second time. These were expeditious, prompt, and fast. You were trying evoke something out of him. And well...

You did.

You did because he moaned. In front of all these people. For everyone to hear. Things were noisy, but there was absolutely no way no one heard that. Some people were scared to look his way, afraid to see something so lewd. While others just didn't care, or was just minding their own business. 

Even after he did moan, you still continued at your merciless pace. That wall of stoicism was dissolving into nothing. His grip on that metal pole weakened. Hell, his hands even shook. He was leaning over and panting in your ear. It was so heavenly. 

Much to his demise, his length twitched in your hand again before he came for the second time. He let out a soft, shaky moan in your ear as his hand now gripped your shoulder. 

"Now arriving at Seoul."

You smiled to yourself, zipping him back up. He pulled away from you to see you looking up at him. "You okay?" you asked, voice laced with playfulness. Crypto looked way too frazzled to even give you a proper glare. His cheeks were actually flushed with a pink tint. Such a rare sight. You were satisfied.

But Crypto wasn't. He'd be damned if you think he was. Did you really think you were slick? Making him make such a noise in front of those people. You really were an idiot if you thought you were going to get away with that.

When you both got on the next train, all was quiet. There were a few people here and there, but not many at all. Plus, this was the more fancy, private train. Basically first class. But train style. This was the train from Seoul to Busan It was getting a little late. 9 ish maybe? And this was a two hour train ride.

Who cares? All that matters is how Crypto had such a stern hold on your wrist as he dragged you away to the bathroom. Tidy and small. Perfect for your punishment. He practically pulled you inside after he made his way in. He pushed you against the door, his hand quick to lock it. His face was centimeters away from yours. 

You could definitely see how angry he was. It scared you, but also made you excited. Not that the excitement lingered away from earlier actions.. 

"You're so fucking bothersome, you know that?" he scowled. You gave him an innocent look of confusion. "Oh, don't give me that look. Not after what you did." 

His hand takes a firm grip on your throat and you moan softly. You love how his hand fits so perfectly there. It's absolute bliss. "I told you that I had to focus on work today. And what do you do?" his grip loosens a little. "Tell me." 

"Well, I obviously made you moan like a bit—" He doesn't let you finish that sentence as his grip tightens. Air leaves you immediately. "You couldn't follow a simple rule for two days? Are you that much of an idiot?" 

His hand is suddenly off of your throat. Your body is shoved around and now pressed against the door. Both of his hands take no time to unzip his pants, slide up your dress and pull your underwear down. His tip caresses your folds, feeling the slick wetness, before sliding inside with such ease. You were soaked with ecstasy.

The hands on your hips pulled you back, pulling you against him. His cock was buried so deep inside of you, you couldn't help but moan in pleasure. His mouth is suddenly close to your ear, "Is this what you so desperately wanted?" 

He began to thrust his length inside of you in such a vigorous pace and with such simplicity. "You wanted my cock so deep inside you, fucking you like this. Didn't you?" one hand had a hold on your hair pulling it, along with your hips. A stuttered 'yes', fell from your lips. Of course you did. 

His pace becomes faster as he pounds himself in you. No pauses. No breaks. No hesitations. You didn't even need his hand to choke anymore. You were busy choking on your never ending moans. Your boyfriend was behind you, in a small space, fucking you against a door so nicely. You really couldn't complain. 

"You like this don't you? Me ruining you in this small bathroom...anyone could pass by and hear all these lewd noises you're making." you heard him chuckle lightly to himself, "I actually don't think they need to pass by this door at all. You're so damn loud, those people can probably hear you now." 

You didn't care if they could. Your mind was clouded in such lustrous desires. All you wanted was him. "Crypto," you moaned over and over again. You were chanting it like some kind of ritual. And he loved every second of it. His hands gripped your hips so tightly, it was sure to leave a bruise. His lips were pressed against your neck, currently marking you for future references. 

In the blink of an eye, your body was pressed against the sink, giving your fellow boyfriend a new position. You hands desperately clutched the edges of the sink. His long cock filling your insides over and over effortlessly. But then, he leaned over. Giving access to a new source. That source being your g-spot. 

Oh, it was game over for you. Your honey soaked harmonies got even more vocal than before. "Crypto," you whined so deliciously. His thoughts could eat that up for weeks. "Crypto," you repeated, warning him that you were close. He brought his hand to your clit, rubbing circles furiously. 

That had you completely gone. Your mind was overflowing with desire. Your body was overflowing with pleasure. Oh god, what was this new twinge of feelings inside you? 

"You're going to do it, aren't you?" he whispered deeply in your ear. That's when you picked up on what he was trying to make you do. With that sly smirk, he already knew the answer. He always did. He was a genius for goodness sake. "Crypto please," you whined, meekly. The way he hit that spot within every single thrust was breaking you piece by piece. 

You really couldn't stop moving. Crypto didn't bother trying to hold you down to make you stop. He was enjoying it. Your eyes shut tight. Your legs moving desperately. Your moans filling his ears. He loved the sight of it all. 

You were closer now than ever. His name flee from your lips like a warning. And that's when your body shook and that unmistakable feeling washed over. "씨발. That's it," he pulled out of you, watching your juices flow down like a waterfall. "Squirt all over my cock.." he said huskily, giving himself slow strokes. He couldn't help but groan at the sight. 

Once that high died down, you heard Crypto ask, "Think you could do that again?" You were quick to shake your head 'No.' 

"Well, you better," 

He got down on his knees, trailing his fingers down your entrance. You shivered, weak moans leaving your mouth. "Because this time, I want to taste you."

He couldn't be serious. Oh wait, who are you kidding. Crypto never joked around. Especially during sex. He brought his hands up. The right rested on your hip. The left opened and pushed your folds apart with skillful fingers. Slowly, he pushed a finger inside you. Fuck, you were so wet. Just for him. It was so easy to just slip inside. Now, his right hand was toying with your clit.

And now, it was time for the main course. His tongue lurked closer till it was pushing past your folds and deep inside your hot, soaked core. It ventured, exploring every single inch. Every single crevice. You were moaning his name again. His finger thrusted in and out of you quickly. He was growing impatient already, wanting to watch you do that again. His hand left your clit and was starting to spread you out, only to shove his tongue in deeper. He groaned against you, indulging himself in the taste. You tasted so devine. And you taste so much better when you're coming hard like that. 

You were going to do it again. He'd make sure if it. He grew tired of not reaching his goal yet, so his movements became rapid. Just the very tip of his finger kept hitting that all-too-familiar place. To make matters worse, his tongue kept doing the same. You could feel that meter building up again. 

He pulled his mouth away from you, finger still continuing though. "Come on," he said impatiently, slapping your rear end with his hand. You moaned even more excitedly from that. His tongue dragged up your core again, but went back down this time, stopping at your clit, sucking gently on that sensitive spot. He really had you then. You bucked your hips, calling out his name. 

And...there it was. That sensation leaving your body. A beauty so immersive, leaving you in a trance. Crypto was slurping up those results. You could hear his groan being followed by a small curse in his native language out of pure satisfaction. 

When his tongue left you and he stood up, you practically fell into his arms. Your body felt so fragile and weak. "Don't drift off just yet." Your eyes widened. He couldn't be talking about another round, right? 

He sent you to your knees. "Open up." he had to remind you. Your mind was in such a daze, you just opened it without a second thought in the world. And with a few strokes, he came into your mouth. You made sure to swallow every drop, like always. 

You both made yourself presentable before exiting the bathroom. To the one person that was seated near the bathroom, their eyes averted as Crypto made eye contact with them. It was fair to assume they heard it all based on the blush on their face. Crypto just smirked, putting his hands into his pockets. You crossed your arms as you both walked back to your seats.

"You should probably learn to quiet down." Crypto teased. You punched his arm lightly, "Shut up. Don't make me bring up the earlier train ride." The male raised an eyebrow, "Oh? You really want to do that? Keeping pushing your luck and you won't be walking tomorrow. You're already limping so I suggest you choose wisely." he told, nonchalant. 

You blushed, "Be quiet!" you furrowed your eyebrows, trying to look intimidating. Crypto laughed, "You're cute." he tells, before placing a small kiss on your lips.

**Author's Note:**

> 3065 words for you taejoon. i love you so much, muah. also, this is unedited. ;-; update: it has been edited!


End file.
